Secrets are no fun, unless they're shared with everyone
by Demigodshadowhunterthing
Summary: Clary is the sister of the leader of The Circle. Jace is the leader of the Herondale Mafia. Long story short, they are enemies. Will they be able to work together when tragedy strikes, or will their past get in the way? First story! *mature language*
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh Clary, that would look soo cute on you!"

"I'm trying to crack a safe. Be quiet."

Clarissa Morgenstern was crouched next to the big vault in Harper Bank trying to crack the code while Isabelle Lightwood sat on the ground looking through pictures on Instagram. Clary's long fiery locks danced across her back as she listened to the clicking and clacking of the vaults mechanisms. She was the worst of the worst, but also the best of the best… at being the worst.

"Sorry Clary," Isabelle sighed, putting her phone in her pocket, "I know your brother is counting on you…"

Clary Morgenstern was the daughter of the most feared gang leader in Brooklyn, Valentine Morgenstern. He was cold, ruthless, and harsh, even to his youngest child. Clary's older brother Jonathan was the one who was cutting the security cameras and the favorite. Valentine had always thought of Clary as a weak little girl who couldn't pull her weight in the gang. Clary had trained and trained and trained with Jonathan, who was the best of the best until she beat him in a fight just to prove him wrong.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Valentine sneered at Clary from where he stood. She was about to go face to face with Jon and he didn't think she could do it._

 _Clary stood warming up just outside of the circle. She knew if she won this fight she would be a full time Circle member and get a tattoo of a circle on the inside of her wrist like the others._

" _Clary, it's time, kick his ass" Isabelle muttered._

 _Clary shook out her hands and gave Isabelle a smile even she wouldn't believe, "Thanks Iz."_

 _She then pushed her way through the throng of people and faced her best friend._

 _Jon smirked at her, "Come on little sis, let's go." He then leaned closer to her and whispered, "Clare-Bear you'll do great, just remember what I taught you."_

 _Clary nodded reassuringly at Jon who winked and said, "Besides, I won't go too hard on you."_

 _Clary snorted and the fight began. Quickly Jon rushed at her trying to tackle her to the ground. She smoothly sidestepped and kicked out to trip him as he went by. Jonathan, being the showoff he is, front flipped over her foot before swinging out to punch her in the jaw. Clary caught his hand and punched him in the stomach instead. He shook it off, took her outstretched arm and proceeded to knee her in the stomach repeatedly. Clary twisted catching him off guard and shoved him from behind._

" _Enough of this childs play, this is a fight. Act like it" Valentine yelled out._

 _Feeling a burst of energy Clary ran at Jon wrapping her legs around his head and fell backwards, pulling him to the ground. Before Clary could blink, Jon had flashed to his feet, throwing her across the circle in the process. There she lay, panting on the floor while Jon strode over to her, flipped her so that she was laying on her stomach waiting for her to tap out._

 _However, Clary wasn't ready to give up._ Think _she told herself. She got an idea and shoved her leg up and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Jon instantly let go of her arms causing Clary to stand and push him to the floor._

 _She got both of his arms behind his back and smirked, "Tap out."_

 _Jon growled at her and tried to get out of her hold, but her arms held strong and didn't budge. Clary began to pull his arms harder knowing he wouldn't tap out until it was necessary._

 _Jon looked up at Clary, "I can't tap out if you don't let go of my hands."_

 _Clary snickered but didn't let go, for he had used the same trick when they were training, "Use your damn legs."_

 _Jon groaned and started banging his foot against the ground. Clary immediately let go of his arms and relaxed. The gang stood there stunned and quiet at her victory. Jon got off the floor and looked around expectantly. When no one did anything, he sighed and started clapping loudly. Slowly, more and more people started to clap until the room was filled with hoots and hollers._

 _Clary blushed and glanced at her father. He stood motionless with his arms crossed, but she caught the pride in his eyes. Her mother Jocelyn Morgenstern was right beside him, but she was clapping with the rest on the gang. She smiled at Clary, but the young redhead noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes._

" _Congratulations Clarissa," her father said, gaining the attention of the gang, "You are now an official member of The Circle."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

That was awhile ago. Valentine had been shot in a shoot out with a rival gang and didn't survive. Her brother Jonathan was naturally chosen to be the next leader, as he was basically a carbon copy of Valentine. Except Jonathon had never doubted Clary and had always stood by her in everything. Now Clary had grown into her body showing new curves she hadn't had before. Her teenage acne cleared up and she was now a dangerously beautiful gang member and she knew it.

Clary was jogged out of her memories by a sharp click. She smiled mischievously and the vault swung open. Isabelle squealed in delight and rushed into it grabbing as much cash as she could.

" Hey Clary, you never did tell me how your brother got us these bank uniforms?" Isabelle wondered.

"I'm not sure you want to know" Clary said cooly.

Jonathan had killed two bank personnel to get the official specially made uniforms. Isabelle had never liked that part of being in a gang, and neither did Clary. That was one thing she would never show. She always had a mask that made her look cool and calculating, so she would never show her true emotions to anyone, except maybe Jon.

Clary and Isabelle opened their large duffel bags and began to place the money in it. A large bang stopped them in their tracks. The vault door had been closed from the inside, but Clary and Isabelle didn't do it and there was no draft of wind. Something was not right.

Clary dropped her bag, "Oh please, don't be shy."

A figure stepped out from behind one of the shelves, "Don't you worry your pretty little head over it, babe, I'm not shy."

 **AN: Hey guys! This is my very first story, so I'm sorry if there are editing errors. I will try to be diligent in revising them to make them as good as I can for you guys. The next chapter will probably be up in the next three to four days. Thank you so much for reading my story! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, it put a smile in my face :). If you have any suggestions/advice/ideas about the story, please don't be shy and tell me about them! Hope you enjoy! (Note: There will be another author's note at the bottom, sorry)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters in it (even though I wish I did).**

Clary glanced at the man. He was tall and lean and looked like the sun with golden hair and golden eyes. He was easily the most attractive person she had seen in her life, but he already knew that. Clary knew that he already knew he was gorgeous which was what made her the most uneasy. Well, that and the gun he held in his hand. _Well this just got more complicated,_ Clary thought.

Clary smirked and pulled out her own gun, pointing it at him, "To what do I owe this pleasure, Jonathan Christopher Herondale."

Jace sneered, "Wouldn't you like to know, little girl."

As it was clear he wasn't going to shoot, Clary put her gun back in it's holster and resumed stuffing money into the bag, "What do you want, Herondale?"

He was the leader of the Herondale gang who was known for his terrible past and ruthless behavior. Clary inwardly cursed herself. _Of course_ he would choose this night of all nights, and this exact moment of all moments to rob the same exact bank she was robbing, at the same exact time. Did she mention he was there at the exact same time as she was? While she had been having this internal battle with herself, she hadn't noticed Jace come up behind her, pressing his gun to her head.

She slowly turned, glaring into his eyes and finding a malicious gleam in them. "Sorry, Sweetheart," Jace's lip curled, "I don't want to be shot tonight. Put down the gun."

It was as if he could read her mind. She quickly slammed his hand to the right and his gun to the left. She ducked as a single shot rang, bouncing off the metal walls.

Clary swiftly kicked him where the sun don't shine (her favorite move, can't you tell?) and yanked him to the ground. "Sorry, _Sweetheart_ ," She snarled, "but couldn't care less about what you want."

Jace opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Clary's combat boot finding a home in Jace's ribs. Meanwhile, Isabelle had finished putting the money in the bags and was sitting on the largest one filling her nails.

She glanced up, "Oh, you guys are done? Already?" She checked the time and mumbled, "That was quick, Jace, I thought you would put up more of a fight."

Clary whipped out her gun once more, pointing it at Jace, "I think he's smarter than that," She paused as if she was thinking, "I take that back."

Jace glared up at Clary from his spot on the floor, "Cool it, Morgenstern, I came to warn you."

Now, Clary was curious, "And what would you like to warn me about."

Jace stood up with his hands held out in front of him, "Only that something bad is going to happen very very soon."

"Whatever it is my gang can handle it, so shove of-"

Just then, Isabelle's phone rang, effectively cutting Clary off.

Isabelle quickly answered the phone as soon as she saw the caller ID, "Hey, _Jonathan_ ," She paused listening to the eldest Morgenstern, "We're coming, I promise. We just got held up by something," She glanced at Jace when she said something, "We'll be there in a second, bye."

Clary looked questioningly at Isabelle who pointed to her watch indicating that their time is up.

"Sorry, Sunshine, we'll have to do this again… never" Clary dismissed.

"You don't understand, Red. This affects me too," Jace spat.

Clary, paying no attention to him, simply turned and walked out with Isabelle by her side. The bank personnel didn't glance twice at them as the women had on disguises that hid the money. By the time they noticed it was gone, it would be too late.

Not being one to risk exposure, Clary hustled out of the bank to meet Jon in the back. As she turned the corner Clary caught sight of his white hair and rushed to him.

"Hey, Clare-Bear" Jon greeted.

"Hey, Jonny-Boy" Clary replied. This was mandatory, for it was how they confirmed it was each other and not someone in disguise. Jon's grin slowly grew bigger as he took in the cash Isabelle and Clary had at their sides. This was the gang's payday.

 **A/N: Hey again! Thank you so much for reading. I feel like the first chapter was a little bit better than this one, but I hope you still enjoyed. It was a little short too, but the next one will be longer! Please review!**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heeey guys! The last chapter was sorta short and I'm super sorry for that, but hopefully this one is longer. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review! I love reading your comments and suggestions! If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does. (That hurt to type)**

A single knock sounded on the door of Hodge Starkweather's office, "She's here."

Hodge's eyes widened as he wiped his sweaty palms on his business suit and stood. Her heels could be heard from the other end of the hallway as Hodge and his assistant held their breath in anticipation. Clary stepped into the room and simply stood at the door for a moment so the men could admire her. She was wearing a midnight blue dress with a rather high slit up the front going to her hip and a plunging neckline. Her sky high heels clicked as she took a step towards Hodge, narrowing her winged eyes. She looked beautifully dangerous, and she basked in that knowledge.

"Hodge, Hodge, Hodge, do you know why I am here?" Clary spoke in a babydoll voice to throw the men off.

However, Hodge wasn't paying any attention because his eyes were glued to the high slit in her dress.

Clary glided forward and slapped him in the face, "Eyes up here, perv. You will answer me when I speak to you." Her voice had taken on a frightening edge.

Hodge tore his eyes away from her dress and stared at the nameplate on his desk. He was afraid to look into her eyes.

"Yes," he whispered.

She reach forward and backhanded him, "Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am, I know why you are here. I don't have the money yet but-"

Clary smoothly stepped around the corner of his desk so she was standing right next to him.

"My brother has already been so kind as to give you an extension. Do you not appreciate my brother's mercy?" She asked as if she was shocked. She placed a hand threateningly on his shoulder.

Hodge flinched at her touch and swallowed. "Of course I do, I am very grateful."

Clary chuckled maniacally, "You better be. Or I'm gonna pay your family a little visit." Her eyes trailed to the ceiling as if in thought, "Maybe a tea party? I hear your daughters are quite young." She finished her sentence with a bright smile.

Hodge's eyes widened again, "Y-You're crazy!"

Clary leaned close to him and giggled in his ear, "I know! Isn't it great?"

This was simply a show she had to put on. If she acted crazy her clients wouldn't know what to expect and become even more afraid of her. Clary looked at him like she expected an answer.

Hodge slowly nodded at his assistant to leave the room. With one glance back, the man left, leaving Hodge all alone with Clary.

Clary sauntered back around his desk, "Starkweather, the money will be in by two days time, and I will count the money myself. If so much as a penny is missing…" she trailed off suggestively. She didn't finish her sentence, for she knew he understood.

Hodge quickly nodded his head yes, "Of course, Miss."

Clary leisurely clicked out the door, but not before she turned to laugh at him. Hodge was always one to jump to conclusions, so he would think she was laughing because of something he didn't know.

As soon as Clary was out of the building and sitting in her car she let out a laugh. It was funny to see grown ass men quiver in fear over a girl that was only 5' tall.

"Clary? Were you listening to what I just said?" Maia, her driver and a best friend in the gang, asked her.

Clary's head whipped up from its previous position on the window, "Sorry, Maia, guess my heads just in a different place. What were you saying?"

Maia rolled her eyes, "I was saying that Jordan finally asked me out! You have no idea what it is like to-"

Clary tuned Maia out for the rest of the drive to Morgenstern Manor. She didn't want to hear about romance. She thought it was a waste of time. Who needs a man to save you? She sure didn't.

Maia pulled up to the gate and said the code words, "Have you seen the morning stars?"

The gate slowly creaked open. Clary climbed out of the car and trotted towards her large front doors. As she reached them, they swung open, revealing Jon pacing while on the phone.

"What do you mean Herondale crossed the border?" Jon paused for a moment, listening, " I don't care he wants to see her, get him out of our territory."

Jon hit the end button on his phone and mumbled, "I wish I had a flip phone. That would've been so much more dramatic."

Clary laughed and shook her head, "What's the problem?"

"Herondale crossed the border… _again_ , and Raphael can't get him to leave. He keeps saying something about him wanting to see you. I'd get him out myself, but I have a date with Seelie in 20 minutes," Jon explained.

Seelie was the leader of the Fae, which was the gang in Queens. She was ruthless and had connections to aggressive gangs outside of New York. Jon dated her to keep her happy.

Clary sighed, "I'll go beat his ass for you."

She really wasn't looking forward to this. Jace always got under her skin. In fact, he knew it and made sure to push her buttons the few times they saw each other.

"I knew you would, Clare-bear. You're the best little sis ever," Jon smiled and wrapped her in a hug. This was the side that no one else got to see of him. The gang only saw a stone cold leader instead of her softy big brother.

Clary hugged him back while sending a text to Maia to come back. She turned and walked back out the door waving goodbye to her brother with one hand. This would not be pretty.

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit longer. Again, I'm sorry for any editing errors or mistakes in the story. If anything doesn't** **make sense, I will clear it up for you. Please remember to leave a review!**

 **XOXO 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow! This story has 22 followers! That may not seem like much, but thank each and every one of you for reading this story. I've been working really hard on it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S This chapter will be a little short, but it is leading up to next chapter which will be a longer chapter, so please bare with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments (ouch).**

Maia pulled up to Java Jones Cafe, the building marking the end of Herondale land and the beginning of Morgenstern land. Clary peered out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Jace's guard force. There were six huge men standing tall outside of the little cafe. Clary smirked to herself. Her guard force was two men that her brother _begged_ her to keep around even though Clary didn't need them. Her bodyguards, Jordan and Bat, climbed out of the vehicle, eyes scanning the parking lot for danger. Jordan then motioned with his hand that it was clear, and Clary stepped out.

"Jord, Bat, you can just stay out here," Clary directed.

Jordan and Bat opened their mouths to object, "But Cla-"

Clary glared at them, "Stay here. I'll be fine."

Bat and Jordan reluctantly nodded and turned to speak to Maia.

Clary strutted to the door, making sure to shove through Jace's guards instead of go around them. She pulled the door open and was greeted by the sweet smells of baked goodies and coffee. Her eyes searched the room for Jace. He was in the corner sipping on some coffee and typing on his phone. How dare they actually serve him coffee, she fumed. She stalked over to him and slammed her hand down on the table.

Jace glanced up for a moment before looking back at his phone, "Nice of you to join us."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Yes well, I'm hoping this won't take long."

He slowly put his phone on the table, "Yes yes, things to see, people to do."

He winked at her. Clary wrinkled her nose at his crude behavior. "What do you want, Herondale."

"I want to continue the conversation we were having earlier."

Clary sighed, "You mean the one when you talked and I pretended to listen?"

Jace's eyes narrowed, "We wouldn't be having this conversation if you had just listened! Get your head out of the fucking clouds, this is serious."

"Chill Jace. The only thing that is serious is the fact that you think you can just waltz onto my property without repercussions."

Jace snorted, "What repercussions?"

"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened this morning now would we?" Clary laughed.

Jace rolled his eyes, "If you say another word, I'm gonna beat you up and take all of your lunch money."

Clary gestured with her hand at the counter. In five seconds flat, a waiter was striding over to take her order. Once she was finished, she caught Jace's confused gaze. "What? I might as well order some coffee if all you're gonna do is make empty threats."

Jace smirked (It was his signature look), "Careful, you might shrink."

"You underestimate how many cups of coffee I can drink before I need to be stopped." She paused and waited for Jace to tell her what was oh so important. And waited for about a minute and a half. Her coffee came while she was waiting and she finally said, "Listen, you are wasting my time. Leave, I don't care what you have to say." She took her steaming hot cup of coffee in her small hands and took a sip. The scalding hot liquid burned on the way down, but she thought coffee hadn't tasted better. When she noticed Jace hadn't moved, she set her cup down and pointed at the door, dismissing him.

"Seriously, Carrot. I need to talk to you," Jace's face got serious, and suddenly, Clary was afraid. Jerk Jace she could handle, but serious Jace made her want to bang her head against the wall and cry.

Clary sighed in understanding, "Alright, Jace. I'll hear you out. But not here," she looked around at all the people in the cafe, "Not with all these people here. Meet me at Pandemonium. Midnight. Don't be late."

Jace's nose crinkled in confusion, "Why not now?"

"Because I have something to take care of dumbass. And if I am around you for another second I think I'm gonna kill a person." Her hand drifted to her gun. She could do it. She wouldn't, but she could.

"Calm down, firecracker." He held up his hands in a mock surrender as his gaze followed her hand, then shot her a smirk, "We both know you don't want me to leave."

"Out!" Clary shouted, grabbing the attention of the whole coffee shop. They quickly looked away and started whispering.

Jace leaned forward and stared into her eyes. He glanced at her lips, but swiftly pulled them back up to her emerald gems. Reading the anger there, he winked, turned on his heel and started for the door.

"And take your overly large, unintimidating men with you!" Clary shouted after him.

Some people in the shop rolled there eyes in annoyance and left, but not before giving her the stink eye, which she happily returned. Jace, however, didn't turn around, just flipped her off over his shoulder as he ambled out the door.

 **A/N: Again, thanks for reading, and I'm super sorry for the length, it was really short, but like I said, the next chapter will be longer. Don't be afraid to ask any questions or give any advice for me, as I'm open to both. Please, Please, Please leave a review, it would absolutely make my day! The more reviews, the quicker chapters are uploaded!**

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will keep this short I promise. If I don't update in a week, I'm sorry, I'm just really busy with school, and I know that is a really shitty excuse, but I can't help it. I feel like my chapters have gotten a lot shorter than they were in the beginning of the story, and if they are, I'm super sorry. Even if this is a short chapter (and I know last chapter I said it would be really long, I misjudged it), I still hope you like it enough to keep reading as I update. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments**

The tiny bell dinged as Clary walked into the little bookstore. She strolled up and down the manga isles, eyeing the ones she liked. This bookstore had some history. Just like that, she was thirteen again.

FLASHBACK

Thirteen year old Clary rushed into the bookstore. The people standing in line were startled by the tear tracks on the young lady's face. Clary caught them staring at her, and red faced, she hurried behind the counter and into the back room. She didn't know who worked here, only that her mother told her to come to the Book Nook if she ever needed help. Although the situation wasn't dire, it felt good to know she had a piece of her mother, metaphorically of course, with her. Clary finally paused to catch her breath as she look around the room. There were stacks and stacks of books ranging from A Tale of Two Cities to the lastest manga. Quietly, she tucked herself amongst the shelves, hoping nobody would spot her.

One thing she overlooked was the wide-eyed, brown haired boy staring at her in alarm. His glasses fell crooked on his nose and he hurriedly pushed them up.

"Um, I'm sorry, Miss, you, uh, aren't allowed back here," He paused scratched the back of his neck. "Can you please, uh, go bac- I mean um, show yourself out?"

Clary looked apprehensively at him. "What's your name," she asked.

The boy pointed to his name tag, "I'm uh, Simon."

He said no more and just stood there looking at her. Clary shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.

She cleared her throat and offered him a hand, "I'm Clary, it's nice to meet you."

Simon looked at her hand before slowly sliding his hand into hers. They did an awkward little shake then dropped their hands back to their sides.

Simon's face softened, "Why are you crying?"

Clary quickly wiped the tear from her face and sniffled, "It doesn't matter."

She turned to go when she heard, "Of course it does. A pretty girl shouldn't be crying over something that doesn't matter."

Clary turned to reply when the door opened again, "Simon, what's taking you so lo-" The man stopped as he saw her and gasped, "Jocelyn?"

Clary looked around at the mention of her mother's name, but came up short as she couldn't spot her fiery locks.

The man shook his head, "No of course not. You must be Clary then?"

Clary nodded and did a little wave.

The man stepped closer, "I'm Luke. I, uh, used to be best friends with your mother."

Clary's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "She never mentioned you."

Luke's eyes saddened, "Yes, I suppose we did lose contact after a while."

Clary awkwardly nodded again and looked at her feet. She had never been in a situation where nobody knew anything about her. She had always been "Valentine's daughter", and people stayed away from her in fear of upsetting the gang leader. Clary hadn't had a real friend since she was five, and she couldn't even remember who it was.

Luke seemed to not notice the tear trails as he clapped his hands together, "So what can I do for you, Clary?"

Clary didn't want to admit she had been crying. She looked to her left and blurted out, "I was just, uh, looking for the bathroom."

Luke looked up, confused. A big, fat RESTROOM sign hung from above the bathrooms, and it couldn't be missed.

"Alright… It's right over there," he pointed to the sign suspiciously.

Clary blushed and mumbled a little thank you. She shuffled toward the bathrooms, but before she got there, Simon called out, "Hey, Clary, do you, uh, wanna talk for a sec?"

She didn't. She really really didn't. If she did, he would just ask questions she wouldn't be able to answer. Clary rubbed her sore cheek. Her father's hand print would no doubt show up, and she didn't want to risk it happening in front of them. Nevertheless, she turned and offered him a small sure.

END OF FLASHBACK

That was when it all started. She got a best friend, a sanctuary, and a sort of kinda father figure. Well, more fatherly than Valentine. After Simon asked to talk, they went deep within the bookshelves, which was when she had started thinking of it as her place. Not her father's, not the gang's, but her own.

Clary had eventually spilled everything to Simon. Everything. Her being a Morgenstern (that confession put fear in Simon's eyes, but it soon vanished with an understanding look), her father hitting her, everything. Simon didn't interrupt, not once. He sat there and listened and eventually told Luke to make them hot chocolate, which he brought to the pair grumbling about how back in his day, kids weren't so lazy.

She had laughed more that day than any other in her entire life.

Clary was shaken out of the memories by a solid body hitting her own.

Simon wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "Morgenstern, I haven't seen you in forever."

Clary laughed and looped her arms around him in return, "Si, I saw you yesterday at Java Jones."

Simon sighed and released her, "Yeah, about that. We need to talk."

 **A/N: There you have it! Please review! Seriously, I loove to read what you have to say about my story. It would mean the absolute world to me, and I know that sounds super cheesy, but oops. I haven't gotten that many review, but can I just say thank you to all the people that follow and favorited this story?! You guys are amaaaazing! Alright, alright, this is starting to sound like an award show acceptance speech, so I'll just stop here. Goodbye my beautiful best friends, XOXO.**


	6. Chapter 6

Simon had found out about the "meet up" with Jace. After a thoroughly detailed recount of what happened (and a few "who does he think he is?!" from Simon), Clary and her best friend sat in a corner, complete with bean bag chairs. Luke had brought in Chinese while they were talking and the teens wolfed it down before continuing their conversation. Clary shot Jon a quick text explaining where she was, not wanting him to worry.

Book Nook w Si. Already ate, pls dont wait for me.- Clarebear

Not two minutes later, she got a response.

Dont have too much fun w/o me. B home around 9, need update on Herondale situation.-Jonnyboy

Clary sent a text in conformation and turned back to Simon who hadn't noticed her distracted "ok"s and "mhmm"s. Before she knew it, it was around 9:00 PM and Clary knew her brother would be expecting her.

"Si?" Simon kept talking about the comic book he had in his hand. "Si?" Finally, he snapped his mouth shut and looked at her questioningly.

Clary rolled her eyes, "I gotta go, idiot." She reluctantly climbed off the beanbag, "See ya."

Simon waved and went back to his comic. As Clary neared the door, she got goosebumps. She could feel someone's cold, hard gaze on her, so she stopped and subtly looked around. No one was in sight which made Clary feel a bit better. But not much.

"Leaving so soon?"

Clary yelped and before she knew it had her gun out and aimed toward the voice. A wide-eyed Luke stared back at her. She immediately placed the gun back in its holster.

"Uh, s-sorry. Guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you," Luke stammered.

Clary shook her head, "No, Luke, it's fine. I was feeling sort of," Clary glanced around once more, "on edge."

She shuddered and turned to the bookstore owner, "I'll see you soon, Lukey Pukey."

That put a smile on his face and he muttered a small goodbye, retreating into the safety of his book world. Clary stepped out the door and checked her watch. 9:13, crap.

Clary had texted Maia beforehand in case this exact thing happened and bolted into the car. Maia pulled out of the parking lot without a word and Clary found herself on her way home.

-(PAGE BREAK)-

Stumbling into her house at 9:30, Clary tossed her bag on the entry table and wandered toward the dining room. There sat Jon and Seelie. Clary mentally snorted, there was no way she was going to call Seelie "Queen", although she looked like one. Seelie's long strawberry-blond locks seemed to roll, her ghastly beautiful blue-lilac (A/N: Not really sure what color her eyes are, but let's go with it) eyes shimmering with hidden malice, her tinkling laugh sharper than the sharpest dagger in the Morgenstern armory.

Seelie was giggling at Jon who looked uncomfortable, to say the least. He disguised it well, but the youngest Morgenstern could tell the difference between real and fake emotion.

As Jon caught sight of Clary, his face lit up with a real grin. "Clarebear!" He jumped from his chair and ran to hug her, making sure to whisper a thousand "thank yous" in her ear before releasing her. However, Seelie's grin twisted into a snarl which quickly vanished, but not before Clary caught it.

Seelie gracefully raised herself onto her feet and walked to the siblings. "Hey, Courtney. How are you?"

Her tone was fake, but her smile was like plastic. Clary glared at her, "My name is Clary. Surely you outta at least be able t-"

"Now now, Clarebear." Jon cut her off, glancing nervously at Seelie. "Play nice."

Seelie jutted out her lower lip and stalked out of the dining room and out the front door.

Jon frowned disapprovingly at Clary, "Clarebear, you know what will happen if we make her mad."

"I know, but she makes me want to kill her then resurrect her so I can kill her again," Clary grumbled, obviously displeased with where the conversation was going.

Jon nodded in agreement. "Now, what happened at the meeting with you and Herondale?"

After yet another recount of the story, Clary sighed dramatically and slouched in a mahogany chair.

As soon as Clary was done, Jon promptly shook his head. "Clary you can't meet him without bodyguards. You can't meet him again. At all."

Clary knew this would happen. Jon was always overprotective, especially when it came to boys. When Clary was 13, Jordan had shown interest in her. As more than a friend. Jon, being the shitty yet endearing older brother he was, ruined their first date. Jordan took Clary to a fancy Italian restaurant called Pane. Clary put on her best dress with her best shoes. Jon had followed them into the restaurant and acted surprised when he saw them there. He sat next to Clary, smushing her into the romantic booth Jordan had picked. He sat there for the rest of the meal, ignoring the fact it was Clary's first real date, and proceeded to drive Clary home, leaving Jordan to walk home. Needless to say, Jordan was strictly her friend from that point forward.

Clary was shaken back to the present by the sound of her chair scraping against the floor. She glared at Jon. "Like hell I won't. I'm a big girl, Jon. I can do whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want, wherever the hell I want, and with whoever the hell I want. You can't control me." She glanced at Jon's shocked face at her outburst.

Jon's eyes hardened. "Clarissa." _God,_ she hated when he called her that. " Don't forget your place, sister dearest. I can control you and will if I wish." His green eyes took on a malicious glint. "You forget I have an entire empire at my fingertips."

At this point, Jon had begun to scare Clary. Valentine's behavior towards Clary was like heart eyes and puppy dogs compared to his behavior towards Jon. Every day, after her lessons, Clary would stand in the hallway outside the training room and listen to Valentine verbally and physically assault Jon. After hours of this, Jon would walk out to find his younger sister ready to offer him solace from the cruel man they called a father. When Valentine found out, he took Clary out of her lesson and told her to love is to be destroyed. Clary had paid no heed to his words, as she was but an innocent child. Sometimes Jon reverted to his cold-hearted attitude when threatened.

Jon shook his head, as if to rid himself of his demons, and looked at Clary. His eyes significantly softened. "Clary, I don't want you to be hurt."

"I'm not a little girl, Jon!" Clary yelled, getting angrier.

"Than quit acting like one!" Jon retaliated. "Maybe Father was right all along. Huh, Clarissa? Maybe you are a worthless little girl."

His crude words seemed to sink in, as his face immediately went from angry to remorseful. But it was too late. Clary had already absorbed the meaning of his words, and they chilled her to the bone.

Her eyes watered and she brokenly whispered, "Is that how you see me?" Tears streamed down her face. "Seriously?! Fuck you."

"Clarebear, I'm sorry. Shit, I'm so sorr-"

"Shut the fuck up, Jon! I-I hate you!" With that she took off, running up the stairs. That was the first time she had ever said those three words to her brother. Clary paused at the top of the stairs and glanced back at Jon's stricken face. Those three little words had a tremendous effect on him, and it showed on his face. Clary shook her head and sniffled. All this over a Herondale. She ran to her room to find something to wear for tonight. If she was getting this information, she was going to look damn good doing it.

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Please review and let me know :)**


	7. NOT CHAPTER 7: JUST AN

_***READ TILL END***_

Hey guys! I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a sever case of writers block, and I can't seem to write anything. At all. I've tried to continue this story as well as my other, but the chapters sucked and I didn't want to give you guys crappy content. I am **_NOT_** discontinuing any of my stories, instead I am asking for your patience. You guys are awesome and again I don't want to give you bad content, so that is why I haven't updated yet. I am really sorry. If you have any ways to get over writers block or any suggestions at all please PM me or review this and tell me. Once again, I am really sorry and will give you more ASAP. Thank you for your patience 3.

 **XOXO**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes, I am finally back from that loooooong break. Honestly, so much has happened that I can't guarantee this story will go the way I eventually planned, but I am going to try to continue it (and all of my stories). When I find myself in a writing slump I always start writing something new, so stay tuned for more new one-shots (potentially longer stories if asked for), but just a warning: I will not have a regular update schedule. My schedule irl is already hectic enough so I will update when possible but do not expect it to be regularly. [If you are reading this please put the word pineapple somewhere in your review]. I'm sorry and I wish I could but to promise that wouldn't be fair to you or me. Now that that is all said and done, I hope you enjoy this chapter :).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN ANY OF TMI CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE ONES I CAME UP WITH.**

Music blared from the speakers as the redhead danced around her room. The bass was overly present, and Clary sang, albeit off-key, to the lyrics. The conversation with Jon was long gone from her mind as she took another swig from her bottle of Fireball. Her second bottle. She had never been one to drink excessively, unless it was for a job, but Clary wanted a distraction from the memories, needed a distraction from the memories. She closed her eyes and took two deep breaths. Sounds, gunshots rang in her ears, and flashing lights from police cars danced behind her eyes. The night that took her mother had taken her own life played before Clary. A flurry of emotions flowed through her, filling every nerve ending and every thought with grief. She shook her head against the memories and took another swig of alcohol.

A voice floated towards Clary through her drunken stupor, "Drinking time already? Did I miss something?"

Clary turned sharply and spotted a black haired beauty leaning against the door frame, "Oooh, hey Izzy Izzy. Come join the party." She slurred.

Isabelle shook her head with a smile, "Clare, you still have to get ready. Aren't you meeting Herondale?"

Clary quickly nodded her head, "But I'm meeting the… the assface at midnight. I got plentya time."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow which earned a jealous glare from Clary, "Hun, it's eleven o'clock."

Clary whipped around to look at the clock on her nightstand. It read eleven thirteen to be exact. She let out a string of curses under her breath. Rushing over to her speakers, she turned the music off and sped over to her closet. She surveyed the selection of clothing before her. She didn't want to wear something casual, she was going to a club for heaven's sake, she needed to turn heads. She stepped forward and began flipping through hangers. Nope, not that one, ew never, nah- wait, oh yes. Yes, this one will do quite nicely. She finally turned to Isabelle who had been watching the wheels turning in her head.

Isabelle's eyes ran over the dress like water runs over rocks and uttered one word, "Yes."

Clary giggled like a good girl on Christmas morning. It was perfect. She shed her clothes, discarding them on the floor next to her laundry basket. Shrugging the small piece of clothing over her shoulders. The measly slip of black fabric stopped at mid-thigh, barely. Stepping over to her floor length mirror, Clary turned, admiring herself from all angles. She felt giddy, the Fireball stroking her ego and making her giggle. If there were ever a dress to discombobulate **(I don't know if I'm using that word correctly, I've just always wanted to use it XD)** a man like Jace, this was it. The slight V in the neck hinted at a little something more, and the length of the overall dress was borderline slutty, but Clary knew she could pull it off.

She turned once again, glancing at her behind one more time, and nodded frantically, "I think this will do." Something wasn't right though. Her emerald eyes scanned her appearance and immediately fell on her hair. It was still gathered on the crown of her head in a messy bun from dancing.

Isabelle followed her gaze, and a slightly terrifying determined gleam surfaced in her midnight blues irises, "Oh, I can help you there."

She tugged, more like dragged the still drunk Clary to her vanity and plopped her down on the seat. Clary glanced in the mirror and watch amazed as Isabelle quickly disassembled the messy bun and let her hair tumble down her back. Isabelle had Clary's hair curled in big bouncy waves to complete the look. All the while, Clary sipped her Fireball and chatted animatedly.

"Alright, Clare. You look hot as hell, the guys won't be able to keep their hands off you," Isabelle complimented.

"Wow, tanks, I mean thanks so much Izzy Izzy," Clary stumbled over her words, "You're my bestest friend ever in the whole wide world."

Isabelle laughed, shook her head, and shooed her out the door. Clary tried to walk quietly down the stairs, but instead, it sounded like an elephant trampling down the already creaky wood. Clary glanced behind her at Isabelle and mumbled a drunken "shhhh" to which Isabelle rolled her eyes.

White hair flashed as Jon walked into the foyer to the bottom of the stairs, "Clary?"

"Yuup Jonny, thas mee." Clary pouted, "Are you still mad 'cause I hate fighting with you, bro, broski."

Clary laughed at herself and stumbled past Jon. Jon's eyes widened in disbelief, "Clary, are you seriously drunk right now?"

Clary nodded vigorously, "Yea, and there's notta damn thing you can do 'bout it." She fled from the house after that statement, hearing her brothers yells as she retreated. Yanking open the car door, she slumped into the seat and gave Maia finger guns. Maia chuckled, put the car in drive after Isabelle climbed in, and drove out of the gates. On the way to the club, Clary babbled aimlessly until Maia's will crumbled and she let Clary have the AUX. Rock music could be heard as Clary opened her door and stumbled through the doors of Pandemonium.

The loud music boomed inside the club, and Clary smiled as she skipped to the center of the dance floor. However, before she could reach it, Isabelle acted as a tether and pulled her towards the bar.

"Clary, you came here for a reason." Isabelle reminded her. "It's not just about fun."

Clary huffed in indignation and flagged the bartender, "Shots. Tequila, pretty please." Isabelle gave her a pointed look. "Izzy Izzy, I know why I'm here, silly. I just wanna have some fun."

"Mind if I join," a voice said from behind her. Clary whirled around to see golden eyes shining with amusement. Jace took a seat next to Clary as the bartender set the three shots on the bar. Clary stared in amazement at the fallen angel that was seated next to her. Jace was clothed in a simple white t-shirt and black jeans, but she hadn't thought she had seen anything as yummy as he looked. He was dreamy dreamy dreamy.

"Oh, hey, Jace, hey." Clary slurred. "You know who ya look like?" She giggled and continued before he had the chance to answer. "You have to guess, silly." Isabelle wandered off, sensing the imminent danger.

Jace's brow furrowed and his eyes ignited in rage and disappointment, "Clary, are you seriously fucking _drunk_ right now?!"

Clary's lips formed a perfect "O" shape and then formed a pout, "You sound like Jonny. Lighten up." She waved over the bartender again, who nodded in understanding and began pouring more liquid into shot glasses.

"That's who I came here to talk to your dumbass about before you went and got yourself drunk," Jace sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair, "Jesus, you probably won't even remember this tomorrow."

"I gotta reeeeally good memory, Jace," Clary garbled. "I promise I'll remember this tomorrow. I pinky swear."

Clary held up her right pinky expectantly. Jace sighed and linked his pinky with hers. Clary squealed and clapped her hands as Mr. Brightside blared through the speakers.

"I loooooove this song!" she yelled.

The next thing Jace knew, she was headed towards the dance floor, drink in hand. Before she could reach the mass of dancing bodies, Jace caught her arm and dragged her back to the bar. Clary pouted, then huffed in annoyance as she waved the bartender down for another drink. Jace made it clear with his dagger-like glare that if the bartender obliged, he would be in serious shit.

Jace guided Clary over to a secluded corner of the club. It had a little glass table surrounded by chairs covered in rich purple material.

Clary plopped down on a chair and looked expectantly at Jace, "So? What is so important that we had to meet in this 'super secret' place?" Clary put quotes around super secret with her fingers and giggled at her own joke.

"It's about Jonathon and your f-"

"Clary?!"

 **A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuuun. Sorry I didn't mean to leave you hangin (oh wait but I did Muahahahahahahah). This chapter was a little shorter than planned, but I hope that you enjoyed nonetheless! As I said in my first A/N, I don't know when the next update will be but hopefully it will be soon! Please review so that I know what to update and what to fix! If you read this please review with a smiley face [:)]!If you find any mistakes in the writing that you wanna let me know about, please PM me or review to tell me.**


End file.
